Unconditionally
by Xoxostellaxoxo
Summary: Read it and you'll know, I don't need a summary to tell you the details. But I will anyways. Cammie has everything, cool friends and perfect social life. What's not so perfect, her family, ex-boyfriend, love life and much more. Will Cammie learn how to cope with everything, or will everything go downfall when it's all gone oh so perfectly. *NO SPIES* RTD M for swearing and stuff...
1. Well, I certainly Feel the Love

**AN at the end, please read it! There might be a free cookie!**

Chapter One

_I'm friends with the monster,_

_That's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head,_

_You're trying t-_

Ugh!

I officially hate my morning calls.

Macey calls me five in the morning everyday so she can pick out my clothes and stuff.

But do I care?

Yes, Cause Macey's my best friend and I would anything for her.

But I still hate the fact that still calls me five in the fucking morning!

"What the hell, Macey?!"

"Skype, now"

I hurry over to my new purple designer laptop and flip it open, go onto Skype and see Macey already sent me a video chat request.

"Oh my God, you look terrible!" Macey exclaimed.

"I think I would have noticed considering the fact that I just got woken up by the devil"

"Hey! At least I take the time to wake up earlier and help you look drop gorgeous"

"Whatever, Mace"

But still, she was right about me looking absolutely hideous!

And sadly I had to find out the hard way.

I walked over to my floor length mirror and saw that my hair was sticking up all over the place. My eyes had bags under them and don't even get my started on my face!

"Whatever bitchy princess, go to your closet and get that wool cotton sweater I got for you when I went to Korea" Macey said rolling her eyes.

"Which one?"

"The white one with the red hearts duh!" **(I have the same pair, it is so cute!)**

"Ok, what else?"

"Go get the short light blue jeans and your white heel knee high boots"

"OK, now go take a bath my royal bitchiness" Macey said with a laugh.

I laugh and go take a bath.

When I turn on the tap I start to sing while washing my hair.

"Hurry Up Cam! And stop that horrible singing; it sounds like there's a whale giving birth in there!" Macey yells from my laptop.

"Last time I remember your singing isn't all that perfect either" I yelled back.

"Don't even mention it"

I laugh.

But seriously, last time Macey sang it was at her seventh grade theatre.

There was this guy she really liked and they were doing a musical on Romeo and Juliet. Talk about oldies! Anyways, this guy was like a crazed theatre freak or something, I swear he's been in like every single school play.

Anyways, Macey didn't have to sing during her auditions until the actual performance and they were doing the Romeo is at Juliet's window and they were doing a duet. When it was Macey's turn to sing, the speakers screeched and everyone covered their ears.

It was humiliating yet very very funny.

Don't tell Macey I said that, she'd kill me.

"What's taking you so long?!"

"Geez, take a chill pill" I said walking out of the bathroom wrapped with a towel in my hair and another one around my chest.

Don't get horny you dirty minded people.

"Put on your clothes Cam, geez"

After I put on my clothes Macey gives me specific instructions on putting on my make-up, not like I need any. I am perfectly capable with putting on the right amount and mixture of make-up.

Then, I grab my phone and keys and rush downstairs.

My mom.

Well, if you meet her the first time, it'll be like she's a loving beautiful mother who would always be there for her and daughter and wonderful family.

Unfortunately, she's not.

She's distant.

I mean, she's not mean or anything, yes she yells at me sometimes but she's so quiet.

I'm just worried.

We used to get along great, but after my dad left it was just me and her.

And it's really hard on her and there's a lot of pressure.

I tried talking to her, but she would usually lock herself in her room every time she's in the house and I guess I just…..

I just miss her.

But surprisingly, she was in the kitchen today.

She was talking on the phone laughing that fake laugh with that fake smile and same fake sweet voice every time someone comes around or when she's in public.

She must've sensed my presence and put the person on hold.

She turned around and faced me.

She smiled a big fat smile.

Sadly though, it was fake, I knew it because my mom isn't like that.

She's different, a bad different.

"How's tricks kiddo?"

"Mom, people don't say that anymore. People say 'what's up?'"

"I'll get the hang of it."

"Let me try again. What's up Cammie?"

"Improvement. But still, work on it."

"Mom, why are you doing this to me?"

"What are you talking about kiddo?"

"You've been so distant, it's like you're not even here anymore."

I feel tears coming and my eyes go blurry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cammie"

She walked over to me and tried to hug me, but I pushed her away.

"No! Don't! Don't act like nothing's wrong when clearly something is! You've been out so much I don't even see you anymore! Unless someone fixes this mess nothing is going to be alright!" I yelled.

By that time, hot tears were already falling down my face.

I knew that I'm over-reacting a little but all the anger and pain, I just needed to let it all out and unfortunately for her, she was right in front of me.

"I am so sorry, Cammie. I know that these few months have been really difficult and I know that I'm wrong for shutting other people out, but I really want to fix. Cam, just give me chance and if I really mess this up again, you can act like I don't even exist anymore." She was close to crying but her voice was strong and determined and sincere.

"But can't you see, that's not what I want! I want Dad to be back I wanted when things weren't so complicated! I want the old you back!" I screamed.

"I can't make your father come back Cammie, but I'll try to stick myself back together and I'll keep trying for you Cammie, because I feel guilty and I don't deserve you or your father. "

I run up to her and cry into her shirt.

"I better go, or I'll be late."

"OK"

"Oh and I'm sorry I ruined your shirt"

"Its fine, I didn't like it anyway"

She smiles, genuine this time, and I like it.

And I'm kind of happy I fixed things with my mom.

I run out the door and rev up my car.

Then I head to school.

Damn, this'll be a hell of a year.

**AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Maybe even love it? Damn, I'm pushing my luck. It's 31****st**** of December. Last day of the year! And I haven't done a story in months, aww I feel soooo bad so this is my new story and I think this one will go for a lot of chapters coz this is going to be a long time project and I hope you guys will support it with me and even though there's no reviews yet I still do want to make a shout out to all my favorite writers and all my supporters out there!**

**Which are:**

**Zach-Goode's-Girl**

**CherryBlossom13**

**CourtKeeper1**

**Zammiegallaghergirl**

**Call Moi Crazy**

**Kittykatkitkat**

**Pinkgallaghergirl619**

**Moonlight Blizzard**

**Goodeytwoshoes**

**SapphireAstar**

**LookingforKayla**

**A Kiss For Good Luck**

**Cammie-the-Chameleon**

**Gallagherspygirl**

**And bonfires lit up the shore**

**British Gallagher Girl**

**Those are my top 16s and I highly recommend you read their stories, they are awesome! If I didn't mention your name, doesn't mean I don't love, I am happy to read any of you guy's stories, if I put you at that doesn't mean I love you lesser, you love you all equal except for Call Moi Crazy, Zach Goode's Girl( You will always be Zach's girl),CherryBlossom13 and KittyKatkitkat, you guys are my favs. You guys are like my BFFAEs.(Best Friends Forever And Ever)**

**Don't get the wrong idea, I am not the kind of person who only have BFFAEs, I have a lot of friends in fact. Ok, now down to chatting with you all! XD**

**Question Time! (LOL I sound like TheFineBros)**

**a)****Who is YOUR favorite author? (I have listed above)**

**b)****Who is YOUR favorite Youtuber? (Ryan Higa forever, I love you Ryan)**

**c)****What is YOUR favorite children story?**

**I got the idea of the last question from CourtKeeper1's Hansel and Gretel: The REAL Story. You guys check it out. S0 bye for now. Love you all! Here's a free cookie! (::)**

**PS: Milk to wash it down! [~]( If you kept reading you will get it)**

**Written with Time and Love,**

**StellaXXXOOO**


	2. Don't Break Anything!

**_-Chapter 2-_**

"Hey Princess"

I glared at him.

Then I smirked at him and said "What's up Grantykins"

"Don't mock me" he said laughing.

Grant's like my big bro, I can always count on him to make me laugh.

"Cammie!" Chase said running up to me giving me a hug.

I hugged him back while rolling my eyes behind him.

Chase and I have never been really close but everyone knows he has a little crush on me, but I tolerate him.

"Oh my gosh, I love your shirt! Where'd you get it?" Austin **(I use that name coz I HATE Austin Mahone) **shrieked.

Seriously, if he didn't like me, I swear he would be gay.

Luckily, Grant came in and rescued me.

"Girl, I think Cammie and I were having seriously deep conversations, so I would really appreciate it if you run along" Grant said with this tone that made the statement clear that if he didn't scoot, he'd go him with a bloody nose, black eye and bruises everyone.

"Okay… but I'm not a girl" Austin said.

"You aren't?" with this totally serious face.

I giggled and Austin went away.

"And yet again, Grantary saves the princess from the bad old witch"

"Don't call me that dude"

"I'm not a dude" I replied.

"You're not?"

"Ok, it was funny the first time, but you seriously got to come out with better jokes"

"Hey Cameroo" Bex and Macey said walking up to me.

"What's up?"Bex asked.

"Um, the ceiling fan, that really classy chandelier in Mace's house-"

"Oh, you know what I mean" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, well,well if it isn't Cameron"

"What do you want now Josh?" I said turning around facing the manwhore who I am ashamed to say was my ex.

"What? Can't I check out my favorite girl?"

"Well, if I was your favorite,you wouldn't have cheated on me with that slut, would ya?"

"Better shut your big mouth Cam, before it gets you into anymore trouble" he said glaring into my eyes, I could almost feel it burning through my head.

Nah, I'm just kidding.

"I don't think I have anything lose" I glared right back at him.

"Back up, camwhore" Dillon pushed me, causing me to lose my balance and fall down flat on my ass.

Josh and his little group losers just laugh.

"OK, that does it" Grant said punching Dillon in the face.

I was still sitting on the floor staring with an amused look.

Bex kicked Josh in the groin while Macey slapped Dee Dee on the face.

Hard, leaving a red handmark on her face.

Josh saw the situation and went to punch Macey, but I tripped just in time.

Now it's our time to laugh.

Don't want to? Nevermind repeat after me.

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

OK, enough with the lame jokes, back to the scene at hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" Zach came in sacking Dillon in the stomach.

Who fell on the ground clutching his stomach.

Then Zach kicked his groin and left him there.

By then, everyone was crowded around us.

Macey yelled " There's nothing to see here, shows over!"

Grant came to help me up.

I know I'm an idiot for not getting up myself, now stop with the stupid insults.

We looked at Dillon rolling on the floor.

Just looking at him, I wanted to roll on the floor.

Laughing.

"You don't even know what happened" Bex stated to Zach.

"Well, what you do if you saw your friends in a fight with a fucking manwhore?"

"He has a point" Macey said.

Nick and Jonas came rolling up walking in like a million dolars when they stopped in their tracks when they saw Dillon.

Who is still clutching his stomach and er... dick.

I mean, get a grip man!

"what did we miss?" Jonas asked looking as clueless as ever.

I mean the guy is smart yet dumb.

Get it?

"You guys got into a fight without us?" Nick whined jumping up and down.

I mean I love him, but sometimes he just is so...

faggot-ish.

Macey rolled her eyes.

Mace and Nick have an awkward relationship.

I mean they sleep together, but yet they're not dating.

Which makes them friends with benefits.

But yet again not, because Macey likes him.

But I'm not sure about Nick.

"Hey, has anyone seen Liz?" Jonas asked blushing at her name a little.

Jonas likes Liz, like a lot and vice versa, but wittle Jwonas hwasn't gwotten thwe gwuts to wask lwizzie wout ywet**( if you can't read it says: little Jonas hasn't gotten the guts to ask lizzie out yet)**

"She warned us she'd be late" I said.

Just then, the bell rung and Liz still hasn't showed up yet.

"And she's late" I said again.

Just then a little petite girl with honey blonde hair in a little pink hairband wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a littlle heart in diamonds at the left top of the torso and a pale pink tennis skirt ran busted through the front.

Looking exhausted yet cute Lizzie has arrived, she was holding a giant stack of books that ended just below her neck.

Jonas rushed over to help Liz carried the books while Liz brushed herself off and gave us a small smile.

"Why are you late Ms. Sutton?" Mrs Dodds**( wink, wink, guess who it is?)** asked strictly while glaring at her.

Liz whimpered.

"Um, my car broke down and I had to run all the way here, I'm really sorry it won't happen again, I swear" Liz said a little close to tears.

"You are free to go Ms Sutton, but I don't want this happening again, clear?" Mrs Dodds asked yet again a bit shocked and frightened.

"Crystal"

We all walked to class together biting back a laugh.

Liz is _the _best actress ever!

_Page Break_

"Up for a little sleep over tonight?" Macey asked smirking.

"Sure, my place?" I asked.

"You read my mind"

"I heard sleepover" Grant suddenly appeared beside Macey, Bex, Liz and me.

"What are you talking about?" Bex asked.

"We're not stupid Bex, we know you guys are having a sleepover tonight." Zach said leaning on my locker.

"Must've been the wind" I lied.

"Kids go to hell for lying Cammie" Jonas said.

"Well, I can't go to hell if I'm not lying right?"

"Drop the act" Grant said.

"Listen, we're not about to let you brain-dead bimbos ruin our Girls Night In" Macey said.

"Girls Night In?"Zach asked.

"Ya, people have Girls Night Out, but since we're having a sleepover that's clearly indoors it's called a Girls Night In" Bex explained.

"Ah"

"Three things I'd like to state here, one, we're not brain-dead bimbos, two,Girls Night In is a lame name, three, we're going to that sleepover" Nick stated as if matter-of-factly.

"No you're not"

"We'll treat you to dinner" Zach said.

"Deal" Liz said.

"Just don't ruin things,OK?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Aww Gallagher Girl, it'll be fun!" Zach smirked.

"Wipe that fucking annoying smirk off your face before a slap it off"

His smirked immediately dropped.

"Let's go home, I'm hungry" Liz said.

"Sure Lizzie" Macey said.

While I was half way down the hall, I yelled out " And don't break anything!"

**AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Loveeeee it? ugh, I'm pushing my luck again.**** Anyways, I'm really happy you guys gave me feedback on my last chapter. But I only got two reviews so that's sad, but that's not going to keep me from stop posting.**

**Shout Out Time!**

**cheeky-monkey-hehehe ( I love your name)**

**Katherine The Real **

**CourtKeeper1**

**for reviewing! Thank you all so much it means so much to me. And thank you for reading my super long ANs.  
**

**Questions of the day is...**

**a) Who is YOUR favourite fanfiction writer?**

**b)What is YOUR favourite place to eat fast food? (KFC)**

**c) Dunkin Doughnuts or Starbucks? ( LOL don't make me choose)**

**Well, bye till my next chappie, I'll probably be updating tomorrow or next weekend.**

**I just came back from school and is super tired...**

**I just got cheer practice today and my back is aching.**

**If you think: How can a cheerleader like books?( Insert your voice)**

**Well, like I said on my profile, I am not a victim of stereotypes so yeah.**

**Cookie Time!**

**-hands out cookies- (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookie for you! And You! Oh, and definitely you! **

**End of Cookie Time!**

**That's all for now.**

**Bye Love ya babes!**

**With Love and a Little Randomness,**

**Stella XOXO**


End file.
